


The Golden Quill

by aprilhayes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilhayes/pseuds/aprilhayes





	The Golden Quill

The Golden Quill

1\. I don't mind

Luna Lovegood's already protuberant eyes widened even further in an expression that couldn't be called surprise, so much as very acute interest. She studied the scene.  
This was moaning myrtle's bathroom, this was a cubicle inside it and that was Harry Potter with his robes open and his hand around his cock.  
She leaned forward slightly, as if examining a painting in a gallery.  
"You're masturbating.", she said, simply.  
"erm…", Harry flushed bright red and quickly pulled his robe over himself, "yeah, look, Luna… don't… don't mention this to anyone, right?"  
Luna stared. She hadn't really thought about mentioning anything, she was too interested in just watching for the moment.  
"don't stop", she said, noting the way Harry's face seemed to get even redder, " I mean… it seems a shame to stop just because I'm here. I don't mind."  
"you don't…?", Harry spluttered, as astonished as ever with the fourth year ravenclaw's peculiarly innocent candour. He looked up at her through his flush. He'd hate to have to admit it, but just before she'd burst in on him it was her that he'd seen behind his closed eyes. Specifically, it was the very pale, almost translucent skin on her temple that he'd been thinking about. The way that you could see, very faintly, the path of a vein beneath it. The way it contrasted with the reddening skin around her eyes and the haybale colour of her long, tumbling hair.  
"do you think I should mind then?", she asked, "I don't know. I've never done it before. I can't see why I shouldn't though?"  
Strictly speaking, of course, Harry was Cho Chang's boyfriend. They had their first date planned, and had shared a rather confusing kiss just before Christmas. But, Cho was… Well. In a strange way, his infatuation with her belonged to another time, before Umbridge, before Cedric, before Lord Voldemort's return. It was a different, more grown up Harry who looked at Luna now.   
She shifted her weight, inclining her head at a slight angle so that her ridiculous butterbeer cork necklace moved slightly over the white skin on her breastbone. Any loyalty he felt toward Cho evaporated as swiftly as the lust rose chemically through his body, making him shiver with an aching, slightly disturbing hunger.  
With slow, dreamlike motions, he allowed his robe to fall away again, exposing his scrotum, fringed with hair, and his rude straining erection pointed like a wand directly at the region of Luna's robe where he knew - in his fevered imagination - her own sex waited.  
"Oh." Luna appraised him, "It is quite big isn't it? I mean not that big, there was a wizard in Utah who got an engorgement spell wrong and had to carry it around in a wheelbarrow for six months."  
"Oh right.", Harry said, a little sulkily. Even though he knew it was stupid, the big masculine temper he'd been wrestling with all year felt put out at having a smaller penis than a made-up American.  
"Still though", Luna continued thoughtfully, "It is big. I know what you're supposed to do with it - where it goes - but I can't really imagine it fitting. My vagina's quite small, you know."  
Harry felt a thrill pass through his body at her use of the word. It was as if she didn't realise how rarely people said it. As if, to her, it was just what it (her… vagina) was called which, really, he supposed, it was. Nervously, he let his hand go back to its task, slowly stroking his hard-on without really paying it any attention. In his head, the old cliché of 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' went round and round as he tried to find some way of adapting it for use now - so that it wouldn't sound too stupid. Luna would probably just ask straight out, but Harry knew he couldn't.  
Luna continued to stare.  
"Have you ever put it into someone's vagina?", she demanded.  
"I… No, I suppose not" Harry told her resentfully.  
"Pity. No one's ever put their penis into mine. I wanted to know what it was like."  
Harry knew that this was his chance. If he didn't say it now he never would.  
"well, you know" he mumbled, "I could, you know, if you wanted to, maybe?"  
Luna let a slight smile float airily across her mouth. She brushed her long hair behind her shoulder and finally stopped staring at Harry's cock, so as to run her eyes over her own body.  
"You mean have sex.", she stated, thinking carefully, "hmmm. Don't you need to be in bed for that?"  
"I… suppose."  
"Actually, you know, I think we could have sex in here. If you stay there and I sort of, sit on you. That would work." She pondered it for a moment, then put her hand inside her robes at crotch height.  
Harry watched as her hand delved  
"My vagina's very wet. " she said, "yes, OK, let's do it."  
In seconds, she was out of her robes, and Harry barely had time to goggle at her slim, pale figure; her barely there pink-tipped breasts; the patch of gingerish hair on her plump, protruding pubis and the scrunch of red flesh that poked out between her legs - before she was straddling his waist, her hand around his shaft. He felt the prickly warmth as his prick met her pussy, the grasp of her hand on his shoulder as she steadied herself.  
"I'm still not sure it'll fit.", she told him, looking down to see where their privates were pressed stickily together, "push, and we'll see"  
Harry pushed, and sure enough her slick lips parted gently around him and he began to sink into her wet, hot cunt.  
"oh!" Luna exclaimed, a puzzled frown on her flawless face, "it feels really… it's really nice!"  
She shoved down on him hard and he burst through her hymen almost as if it wasn't there. Luna squeaked with pain and for a moment Harry wondered if they'd have to stop, but no, sure enough, after a few moments, he felt a fluttering around his shaft and looked up into her stare.  
"Can you feel that?", she asked him, "I'm squeezing you. Inside. You can do exercises to make it stronger, you know, but I haven't really been doing them."  
She screwed up her face again and something inside Harry lurched as the delicate sensation of her pussy milking him almost made him cum.  
"oh no", he half moaned as he felt the inescapable pressure of an imminent orgasm building up behind his penis, "slow…"  
But it was no good. Luna chose that moment to start really going at it full pelt, bouncing up and down on him like mad. He felt the fleshy thumps of her arse on his thighs. The squeeze of her vagina pulling him with each upward motion. The near imperceptible jiggle of her tiny breasts, inches from his face. He could smell her all over him. The mixed bouquet of flowers, butterbeer corks and her heady teenage arousal. There was nothing for it.  
"Lu-na" he grunted as his dick erupted, pouring spunk into her. It sloshed around his cock as she continued to piston herself up and down.  
"Luna… ", he whispered again, as he began to deflate, eventually flopping out of her, while she kept on going.  
"where's?" she began, feeling the sudden emptiness. She looked down to see his limp dick beneath her pussy, slowly becoming coated in the mixture of sperm and lubricant that dripped from it, "oh. Is it over?"  
"yeah. Sorry." Harry grunted, shortly.  
"it was quite good, I was enjoying it." Luna said, "we should do it again. Come to my dorm tonight - there's other things I want to try as well. Bye"  
With that, Loony Lovegood had hopped off him, grabbed some loo roll to wipe her still leaking snatch, pulled her robes back on and airily walked from the bathroom.  
Harry looked down at the mess of spunk, juice and virginal blood on his cock. He was thinking a lot of things, quite overcome with what had just happened. There was, however, one thing that kept returning to his mind…  
'Tonight…'

2\. The Golden Quill

It was only an hour later, while Harry was idly playing Hangman with Ron during History of Magic that he remembered that he had no idea where the Ravenclaw common room was. If Luna had been a Slytherin, that would have been fine - he and Ron had been to their common room in their second year - but no Ravenclaw had ever been suspected of letting a monster loose in the school, so he'd never had reason to seek out where they slept.  
And worse, he thought (distractedly suggesting the letter 'A' for the fourth time and provoking Ron into a snort of laughter as he drew in the crossbar of his gallows) even if he could find some Ravenclaw students to follow, he wouldn't know the password.  
And even then, if Luna's dorm was bewitched in the way Hermione's was, he wouldn't be able to get near it anyway.  
He dropped his quill in frustration, causing a big ink blot to appear on his parchment and Hermione to turn around in her chair and throw him a filthy look.  
"scourgify", she whispered, before turning her eyes back to Harry, apparently confused by his lack of response.  
"Harry", whispered Ron.  
"What?" said Harry, a little too loudly.  
Ron's eyes widened nervously  
"er.. the game?", he said, clearly anxious not to make him angry.  
"oh right." Harry conceded, "A?".

* * *

"Are you alright Harry?", Hermione was quick to ask him, the moment they had left professor Binns's classroom, " I know you refuse to pay attention in History of Magic, but that was really taking it too far. Is you scar hurting again?"  
"No… Its…", Harry began, but his voice petered off.   
What was it? It wasn't really losing his virginity, not even losing it to Loony Lovegood in a girl's toilet. It wasn't really the fact that he didn't know how he would manage to meet her again that night either.  
It was more that, having been a schoolboy obsessed with Cho for so long, he was having a bit of trouble coming to terms with the fact that, whatever he told himself about Luna just being fun, and nothing more, when he tried to remember how it felt to be the person he'd been that morning - he couldn't. Something had changed.  
He looked at Hermione, at her concerned face, and all of a sudden he noticed the way that her robes curved around her body. He'd never done that before. Even when she'd turned up at the Yule Ball in what he'd overheard Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil describe as 'that dress', he'd been too preoccupied with the change in her to actually notice what she had changed into.  
A group of sixth year Hufflepuffs passed them on their way to their own lesson with Binns, and there too, Harry noticed them - women, everywhere, where before there had only been other people. If anything it was like the feeling he got when a Veela looked at him, only much more disturbing, because there was only him to blame for it.  
He felt his cock stirring again, threatening to make itself obvious, so he mumbled something non-committal, turned on his heel and half ran down the corridor, leaving Ron and Hermione staring at each other uncomprehendingly.

Much later that evening, Harry was on the point of giving up. He had been loitering near the great sweeping staircase in the entrance hall trying to look as if he had a reason to be there for around two hours. He'd seen Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins aplenty, all merrily wending their way to their dormitories - but the only Ravenclaws who had passed him were Cho and her friends and he couldn't very well follow Cho to bed, only to veer off into Luna's bed when he got there.  
He had hidden in a cupboard when he'd heard her coming. Remembering this made him feel angry and pathetic. Bloody Luna! Trust that mentalist not to have thought things through. Well, he'd been making a fool of himself long enough, it was about time he just…  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled round in surprise, but there was nobody there.  
'Peeves?', he murmured, crossly, not in any sort of mood to have to deal with the poltergeist at the moment.  
Someone tapped him on the other shoulder and he whirled again, this time spotting the culprit.  
A large, droop-feathered Golden Quill bobbed around his head, glowing warmly and trailing glitter wherever it went. It moved as though being wafted on the breeze, as though constantly falling without ever reaching the ground.   
As he watched, it drifted away from him, almost absently, before seeming to remember something and wafting its way back. Something about the vague, dreamy way it moved reminded him of someone.  
"Luna?" he wondered aloud.  
The quill floated upward until it was parallel with Harry's face. Slowly, still as though it were just drifting on the currents of the air, it began to trace glittering, golden joined-up letters on the air in front of him  
"F-O-l-L-o-w m-E h-a-R-r-Y P-O-T-t-E-r", it wrote.  
Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Harry pulled his robes tight around his body and set off after the mysterious drifting quill as it bobbed away down the nearest corridor.   
Up staircases, down them, along corridors and through halls he followed it until, at last, they came to a portrait of a wizened, clever looking Wizard whose nameplate identified him as "prof. Hardunne Hungerfforde, O.M. 1st Class". He eyed Harry suspiciously.  
"don't recognise you.", He said, "have you got the password?"  
Harry was about to try and explain to the portrait that he was here to see Luna when he felt the brush of a feather on his fingers and looked down to see the golden quill trying to look as though it was being held by his fingers.  
Understanding, he brought his hand up and moved it in time with the movement of the quill as it spelt out,  
"D-I-f-F-e-r-e-N-T-I-a-L C-A-l-c-u-l-u-S"  
Professor Hungerfforde turned his gimlet eyes on Harry.  
"there is a thin line", he said, as his painting slid upwards to reveal a thick oak door, "between being clever and just showing off".  
"I'll bear that in mind" said Harry gratefully as he pushed the door open and walked into the Ravenclaw common room, the golden quill wafting ahead of him.  
There were bookshelves on every wall, and hard-backed chairs arranged artfully around functional tables. Where the wall was bare it had been covered over by charts saying things like "Arithmancy Scheme Lvl 4: Numerological Significance in Logorhythmics" and "Muggle Invention: A students guide to the Non-Magical 'Technologies' ". Hermione would have loved it.  
It was also empty of students, but a quick glance at the clock on the wall explained why - it was quarter to one in the morning, he had obviously been loitering for even longer than he'd thought.  
The quill led him the far side of the room where a very long hallway extended like a tadpole's tail from the circular hub. Lots of doors were set into its walls - many more than in Gryffindor's quarters. Did Ravenclaws each get their own dorm room? That would solve another problem.  
About halfway along the hall, the quill suddenly veered to the right and vanished through the keyhole of the closest door. Harry heard something go click and then he stepped forward cautiously as the door began to fall open.  
He struggled to stop his jaw from dropping.  
For one thing, he had never seen so much… so much… mess. Having lived with the highly anal cleaning habits of Petunia Dursley for most of his life, he always noticed when a place was cluttered - the burrow for instance, was wonderfully so - but Luna's dorm room really was something else. There were little models of Goblins and quidditch players and broomsticks; calendars and clocks, posters and pots; long strings of iridescent beads and great teetering piles of colourful clothing.  
All over the bed were back issues of The Quibbler, the newspaper that Luna's father edited, which she had obviously been reading.  
And She, Luna, the other thing, was entirely naked in their midst. Her small breasts pushed outward as she leant back on her hands, her legs lolling guilelessly open as she put down the copy of The Quibbler that she was reading and gazed up at Harry.  
"hello.", she said vaguely.  
"er, Hi.", said Harry, trying to keep the quiver from his voice.  
"its interesting, actually", she said, as if continuing a conversation, "I don't think we were doing it right earlier. I've been reading through some things and it should have lasted longer. Look."  
She held up a dog-eared quibbler that was obviously several years old. Harry read the splash headline on its front page:  
'GADDING WITH GILDEROY!!! MY DARK MAGIC AND SEX ROMPS WITH HEART-THROB LOCKHART!'  
"This witch had sex with professor Lockhart for five hours, you know. We only did it for five minutes."  
Harry felt a flush rising in his cheeks. Was she having a go at him? Trying to say he was no good? He raised his head to snap at her, but found himself distracted on the way by the sight of her deeply pink inner lips flexing as she shifted her weight from one white buttock to the other.  
"And see here…", she went on, holding up another Quibbler and pointing to the top right hand corner of the page where bold red writing announced:  
'INSIDE Q2: How To Drive Your Wizard Wild! 100 DIRTY TRICKS, SEXY SPELLS and HORNY HEXES!'  
"There's so many different things you can do, like…", she pulled her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at Harry who took a step back in alarm, "…desartoria"  
For a moment Harry couldn't work out what she'd done, everything had gone black for a moment and then returned to normal. It was only when he looked down that he realised that she had made all of his clothes fly from his body and that he was now as naked as she was.  
With a gasp he spun round and pushed the door closed, fighting the urge to cover himself. He noticed his clothes drifting down onto the top of one of Luna's piles and felt a frisson of excitement as he watched his underpants fold themselves neatly and nuzzle up to a discarded pair of pink cotton knickers.  
Luna was holding herself and rocking back and forth on her bed in silent laughter.  
"That was really funny!", she gasped.  
She hugged her knees together and rolled onto her back. Harry could see the dark fringed crack beneath her exposed vulva and didn't feel very much like laughing at all. He sat at the foot of the bed, finding a small piece of mattress that wasn't covered with newspaper and trying to relax. If Luna was expecting a five hour sex romp, he'd have to calm himself down a bit. There was already a tingle in his cock that was threatening to get out of hand.  
Luna stopped laughing, finally, and collapsed back into a spreadeagled position that did nothing at all for Harry's projected sexual longevity.  
"It wasn't just funny though." She said, "It was definitely sexy as well. Mmm."  
Dreamily, she let her hand slide over her body until her fingers found her pussy and slid into its moistening folds. Harry watched her with a sort of horror. Nothing, nothing, had prepared him for this. Her scent rose overwhelmingly to his nose.  
Luna's eyes closed as she touched herself and her mouth tightened into a blissful smile. A pink flush began between her breasts and started to creep up over her neck.  
Harry looked away again, determined that he shouldn't let her arouse him to an extent where he couldn't perform. When he looked back however, she had stopped and was pushing herself up into a seated position again.  
Her enormous, pale eyes found his and she snaked forward, holding him almost hypnotically with her stare. Too late, he noticed her hand as she put it out and gently wrapped her fingers around his naked shaft.  
Over her rapidly descending forehead he caught sight of the Quibbler she'd been reading when he'd walked in - the issue detailing a hundred ways to drive wizards wild, the page that began with…  
"Wizards love witches who suck their penises, you know." Luna told him, licking her lips and poising, basilisk like above him. Before Harry could confirm this, she had struck, bending her neck around his erection, sticking out her tongue and licking his shaft, like an ice cream, from where her fingers held the base to the underside of the tip.  
"Some even prefer it to vaginal intercourse, actually." She opened her mouth wide, keeping her eyes on Harry's, slipping her body off the bed and manoeuvring herself so that she was knelt between his thighs. For the briefest second Harry, looking down, could see her pale face, long dirty blonde locks and wide protuberant eyes - every perfect feature of her beauty - and right in the middle his own, thick, vein-traced cock.   
And then he was in her. Her wet, small mouth puckered as she slurped him like spaghetti. His dick, like a length of stiff rope sliding in and out of her mouth, emerging each time coated in her saliva while all the time, that permanently surprised, half-gullible, half-knowing stare remained fixed on the contortions of his face. He could hardly believe his eyes, it was so… so… dirty?  
He felt it long after he could have stopped it. Cum bubbling volcanically in his balls, then shooting in four, five, six , god knows how many streams, filling Luna's mouth, then splatting against her forehead as she drew back in surprise, then between her breasts, then pooled stickily near her protruding navel.  
"Oh… God…" Harry moaned, "I'm… s… sorry"  
Luna ran her eyes over the cum that glistened on her body and smiled vaguely. She checked something in the Quibbler, then picked up her wand and pointed it at Harry's limp, still dribbling member.  
"Coitam Rejuvenatus!", she said.  
3\. Incantatus Prophylactam

Luna's wand vibrated and crackled, a point of light - the colour of red neon - swelling at its tip. There was a flash, and when Harry regained his sight, he saw that a lattice of crackling energy had spread from the wand, connecting it to all the pools of cum on Luna's body.  
Beads of power seemed to flow from his spunk, much as the ghosts of spells had done when his and Voldemort's wands had clashed at the end of the previous school year. The memory caused a lurch in his stomach and he turned his eyes angrily on Luna.  
"What are you…", he began, but she held a finger to her lips, narrowly missing the beam of wand light that met the droplet of white fluid dribbling from them.  
The beads moved slowly toward Luna's wand where, when they reached the tip, they seemed to coagulate into an undulating ball of energy that Harry could see his shocked reflection in. Finally, the ball had taken all it could and the beams retracted like octopus' tentacles, folding into the shimmering orb.  
Luna swallowed the sperm she had been holding in her mouth.  
"Incantatus Prophylactam", she whispered, pursing her lips and blowing the sphere gently, then watching as it detached itself like a soap bubble and began to drift forward.  
Harry, thoroughly bewildered, backed away - his naked, now limp penis swinging freely between his legs.  
"Harry, don't." Luna ordered, sounding ever-so-slightly like Hermione, "It's fine."  
She nodded her head in the direction of the wizard-pleasing edition of the Quibbler. Harry, remembering crumple-horned snorkacks and the suggestion that Sirius was really an eighties pop star, did not feel comforted by this and, though he stopped trying to get out of its way, he eyed the rapidly accelerating energy ball with deepest suspicion.  
With a last burst of speed the orb darted between his knees, making the hairs on his inner thighs stand on end, and aimed itself straight for his flagging prick.   
He gasped as it hit, enveloping him, wrapping itself tight around his cock and squeezing with magical force.  
Harry looked down at Luna in horror and was furious to find her grinning airily. What had she done to him? Was he going to be castrated?  
He watched aghast as the red, crackling force adopted the shape of the penis within it, then started to shrink. It was few moments before he realised that the energy was, in fact, draining into the hole at his cock's tip like suds down a plughole.  
And, as it did so, his erection (that he'd thought to have deserted him for an hour at least) was swelling back to life. It was almost as if… no, it was exactly as though the orgasm that he had expelled with his spunk was returning to him. He felt the heat of lust rising up in him again, and he felt his mouth falling open as he experienced the explosive pleasure for a second time.  
When it was finally over, he looked at Luna - his anger replaced with an urgent sexual hunger.  
Luna was gazing down at his cock as it stood to rigid attention, still glowing slightly. She vacantly ran a finger through the pool of cum on her belly and licked it from her fingers.  
"That's a good spell isn't it?", she sighed.  
Harry had to agree that, yes, it really was.  
Luna stood up, then bent over to grab the copy of the quibbler that was immediately behind Harry. As she did so, her small breasts hovered tantalisingly before him. He smelt her again too, that thick womanly smell that seemed almost to bypass his brain and go directly to his penis.  
There was a new feeling coursing through him. He didn't want to make love to Luna like he'd fantasised about doing with Cho. He didn't even want to have sex with her as he'd wanted to in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now, with his magically restored potency, and the sure knowledge that it could be restored again if necessary, he felt, knew, that he wanted to fuck her. To slam his cock into her cunt and fuck her for all she was worth. To fuck her, and come inside her and then, when he'd finished, to fuck her again.  
Before he knew what he was doing, he had put out his hand and placed it between her legs. Luna gasped, let go of the magazine and stood up straight.  
"oh yes, I like that.", she told him serenely, closing her eyes and allowing her legs to part a little.   
Harry cupped her vulva in his hand and, almost roughly, he extended his middle finger, pushing it inside her vagina. She was dripping with lubricant, and he drew it out of her, spreading it onto her lips so that his hand slid through and over her folds like a fish through water.  
Luna moaned daintily, sounding pleasantly curious at her own sexual response. She put her hands on Harry's chest and dug her nails lightly into his skin. Still fingering her, he rose from the bed until he was standing with her, naked, in the centre of the room. He pressed his chest against her tits, feeling the spikes of her tiny, pink nipples on his ribcage. He put his free hand around her waist and traced the contour of her bottom, bringing his other hand up to hold her breast and leaving a sticky trail of vaginal juices from her pubic hair, over her navel and up to where his palm closed over her tit.  
There they stood, separated only by the six inches of Harry's erection which pressed uncomfortably into her abdomen. Luna brought her hand down and gripped his bare shaft, pulling the skin back over it, drawing his foreskin from the head and easing it downward so that it slipped between her thighs and slid wetly over her pussy, not penetrating, but bathing its upper side in the slickness of her wet labia.  
Harry had let his eyes fall closed, but now he opened them. They shone with a predatory, animal glint and, as Luna turned her aqueous stare on them, something of her dreaminess left her as she recognised the change in him.  
For a moment, they stood like that. She with her small hand still gripping his hard, heavy cock, he with one hand on her tit, the other reaching over and under her arse, the very tips of his fingers in her snatch. They stood and gazed into each other's eyes, their lips parted slightly and then, in a sudden, ferocious moment, their mouths met and Harry received his second-ever real French kiss.  
Frantically their tongues writhed together as they each ground their hips into the other's. Every inch of their bodies met, skin to skin, lust to lust, and when their eyes did finally open they had turned around, or the room had, or both, and the backs of Luna's knees were pressed against the edge of her bed.  
She smiled.  
"You're going to fuck me now, aren't you Harry?", she said, a little too loudly.  
Harry felt dizzy, only this time it wasn't nerves, but the thrill of what he was about to do that had affected him. He smiled properly for first time and let his arms drop to his sides.  
"Yes. I am.", he said, as Luna let go of him too.  
She smiled warmly and then, like an autumn leaf, she let herself fall backwards onto the bed, her thin, white legs parting easily. When she landed, she looked up at Harry, cock hard, face determined.   
Harry inched toward her taking a second to run his eyes over her, that incredible pale skin, those wide eyes, those stiff, reaching nipples and that pussy, open, almost red, presented for him to take like some trinket of Luna's that she'd chosen to lend him.  
He pressed himself against it and pushed. There was a moment of resistance and then it gave. Opening to him, accepting him, surrounding him.   
Luna's mouth opened and her eyes unfocussed as Harry's thick cock buried itself to the hilt in her belly, his balls resting gently on the crack of her bottom. Keeping himself inside her, he brought his head down to kiss her again, trailing his lips over her jaw and into the crook of her neck. He could feel her rapidly increasing heartbeat on his chest, the warmth of her body radiating up into him.  
She lifted her legs and used them to grip his buttocks, pulling him even deeper into her body and resisting, just enough, as he pulled his pelvis up and his prick a few inches back into the open.  
He heard the watery gurgle of their genitals, felt her soft lips press into the skin of his shoulder and then he slammed himself back into her, grinding his pubic hair against her clitoris. Luna gave a shallow, excited sigh and whispered his name into his ear.  
Already, the tension of Harry's orgasm had begun to mount, but this time he didn't care. He trusted Luna to ensure her own pleasure, realised that she was trusting him to do the same, understood that like this, held in her, they were equals - two naked people, human, loving, alive and fucking.  
His scar prickled and he had the fleeting sense of an anger that belonged to someone else. But Luna sighed again, he felt the breath expelled from her breeze over his back. And then he drew back again and really, really fucked her.  
He thrust himself hard inside her, again and again, grinding against her clit, rubbing her body with his. He would cum any second, the feeling built again. She was squeezing him inside, her cunt clenching on his cock. He opened his eyes and found hers, checking if she was being playful again, but saw instead something he hadn't really expected.  
Her face was red, her breaths laboured, her eyes wild, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip and still, that sense that she was ever so slightly separate from her own body and that some, odd part of her was curiously observing everything that she experienced.  
Her pussy clenched again, triggering Harry's orgasm, but, just before the first stream of spunk left him, he realised:  
She was coming too. He had made her come.  
He forced his penis to the very upper limit of her vagina and abandoned himself to her. Cum leaving him, filling her, sucked into her by the spasms in her abdomen. She grabbed, flailing at his shoulders, and let out one, high-pitched, desperate squeal, before collapsing underneath him like a ragdoll.  
His jerking prick finished at last and began to shrink back to its normal size, but he kept it inside, feeling the last involuntary flutters of her internal muscles as he lay on top of her, holding her in his arms as sweat dripped down his face.  
"That", Luna said, seriously, "was… really… good." 

4\. Consequences

When Harry finally returned to his own bed a sliver of cold sunlight had crept over the horizon and found its way into the Gryffindor dormitory. He undressed as quietly as possible and climbed beneath the covers, hoping to manage at least two or three hours of sleep before he had to get up again.  
He'd fucked Luna twice more that night. Allowed her to perform the restorative charm on him, each time feeling the same uncontrollable surge of arousal. He tried to relax, but his head kept spinning with pictures of what they'd done. Of Luna biting her lip as she came; of his cock, poised above her face; of her breasts flattened against his chest; of the red glow in her abdomen as her second Coitam Rejuvenatus spell had sucked the power from the sperm he'd ejaculated inside her.   
He was utterly exhausted, tiredness sitting in his limbs like a cold liquid, but even now - as he saw Luna's open gaze with his mind's eye - he felt the blood starting to stiffen his penis for the sixth time that day.   
Sleepily, mindlessly, he let his hand go to it, holding it as she had done in her mouth, fingers and vagina. He stroked it with a slow, automatic motion as, in his head, he was back in her and she was saying "my vagina's quite small, you know" only this time she was wearing her gigantic vulture hat and was riding a crumple-horned snorkack down a long corridor with a dark, closed door at the end…

Harry woke later that morning to the sight of Ron's long nose and the sound of his voice shouting.  
'Whthfkjoownt…', Harry mumbled, quite astonished that Ron should want him to wake up so ridiculously soon.  
'Harry it's lunchtime, you've missed the whole morning.', said Ron again, holding Harry's robes out to him.  
'Oh.', said Harry, 'right'  
Ron looked down at Harry as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. There was something slightly odd about Ron's face, as if he wanted to ask Harry something but didn't quite know how to. It was the same sort of look that he'd given Harry in those awful months between his being selected for the Triwizard Tournament and his success in the first of its tasks - when Ron had gone into an extended jealous sulk.  
Harry was sure that it was nothing like that though. Probably Hermione had been nagging Ron as to Harry's whereabouts all morning and he was just in a bad mood because of it.  
"yeah anyway." , said Ron shortly, "just wanted to check you were… alright, but you are, so…"  
He opened his mouth to finish his sentence, then closed it again, then turned and left the room. Harry watched him go, feeling very worried all of a sudden.

When he walked down the spiral staircase into the common room a few minutes later, the reception he got from the assorted Gryffindors who were sat there did nothing at all to allay his fears.  
There was a silence that sounded very much like the sort of silence that meant people had been discussing him moments before. Parvati and Lavender, sunk into deep armchairs by the window, giggled when they saw him and shot amused glances at an area rather lower than his rapidly flushing face.  
There was a sudden burst of activity from the portrait hole as Fred and George burst through it, scanning the room with mischievous eyes until they spotted Harry. They looked at him, then at each other, then they burst out laughing.  
"Morning Harry!" yelled Fred.  
"Sleep well?", called George.  
"yeah, fine thanks." Snapped Harry.  
The twins grinned at each other and marched over to him, placing a hand each on his shoulders.  
"now then young Potter", said George, in an uncannily accurate impersonation of Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, "I hope you're carrying protection…"  
"…'Cause you'll bloody well need it when you get out there.", finished Fred, Clapping Harry on the back and beaming at him.  
"why? What's going…", Harry began, but the twins' laughter cut him off and he could get nothing further from them.  
A knot in his stomach, he approached the exit, sure that, whatever the twins were talking about, it would not be good.  
He saw what it was, moments before he felt it.   
It was Cho's palm.   
Specifically it was Cho's palm moving very fast until it connected stingingly with his cheek in an agonising slap that left his skin sore and his head reeling.  
"You're an arrogant wanker Harry Potter.", she said harshly, "I wish I'd never set eyes on you."  
And with that she had whirled around and marched off down the corridor, her long dark hair - and her little gang of Ravenclaw friends - trailing like dust in her wake.  
Malfoy's cold drawl came oiling out from where he'd been waiting, stood behind a suit of armour with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.  
"Oh dear, Potter… but I can't say you didn't deserve it - cheating on darling Chang with a fourth year mental case, the pressures of fame eh?"  
"Shut up Malfoy.", Harry snarled.  
"Careful.", Malfoy sneered, pointing at his prefect badge "But then, I don't suppose any punishment could be quite as bad as the whole school knowing that you've slept with a borderline psychotic like Lovegood, but then Insane minds fuck alike, don't they Potty?"  
"Yeah well at least I'm getting some!" growled Harry, lashing out at Malfoy to try and halt the tide of embarrassment that was threatening to overwhelm him.  
"Cutting. Very cutting, I can hardly bear it.", Malfoy sniggered and allowed his long, pale, fingers to curl briefly, possessively around Pansy Parkinson's waist, "but perhaps, some of us just find it more… fulfilling to keep company of our own age - but then, mixing with mudbloods and indigents comes naturally to you doesn’t it? fucking a deranged fifteen year old in a girl's toilet is just the next logical step."  
Harry pulled out his wand just in time for Snape to come round the nearest corner, catch him and dock ten points from Gryffindor. He was almost grateful -at least it gave him an excuse to get away from Draco's taunts. He half-ran through the castle, trying to find an empty classroom to hide in.  
However, as soon as he found one - sinking gratefully behind a desk and trying to work out how they all knew - Peeves burst into it, threw a bottle of red ink at him and sang:  
"OH POTTER'S A MAD'UN, BUT NOW I HEAR TELL -  
HE'S NOT JUST A PSYCHO BUT A PERVERT AS WELL!  
LOCK UP YOUR DAUGHTERS AND LOCK UP YOUR SONS  
FOR POTTY WEE POTTER'LL DO ANYONE!!!"  
Peeves' loud, brash voice ringing after him, Harry really did run now, desperately looking for anywhere he could escape to. It was only when he reached the familiar pool of floodwater that he remembered his secret masturbation spot of the previous morning and ducked into Myrtle's perennially flooded bathroom.  
He flung himself into the farthest cubicle and, catching his breath at last, let his head fall into his hands.  
Luna must have told everyone, it was the only explanation. He could just imagine her doing it too, strolling casually into her common room, saying "I fucked Harry Potter last night, you know" to anyone who'd listen. She wouldn't have even realised what she was saying. If he'd only said that she shouldn't say anything, if he'd only thought about what she was like…  
Perhaps to assuage his own sense of guilt, Harry found it easy to blame her. The stupid bitch! Why should he have had to tell her? Why didn't she realise? If it wasn't bad enough that everyone thought he was some kind of mad fantasist, now they knew what he'd done with Luna…   
Well, it was like Peeves' song had said, they thought he was some kind of sex maniac now too. And Cho was really popular, he'd never live down cheating on her, however much he'd wanted to at the time. What had he been thinking? Malfoy's delighted sneer filled his head. Loony Lovegood and Potty Potter, it was a gift to his detractors.  
He felt sick and disgusted with himself. He'd never speak to Lovegood again. That was for sure. What had he seen in her anyway? Malfoy was right, able to see thestrals or not - she was mental, he could do without that…  
"Hello Harry", said a sad, quiet voice.  
He looked up. Luna was stood in the doorway to his cubicle.  
"Oh hi", he snapped, coldly, "Come to ruin my reputation some more have you?"  
"No", she murmured, her eyes on the floor, "I just thought I'd…"  
"WHAT?" Harry roared, all his embarrassment flooding into his fury, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE?"  
"I…" Luna looked up, Harry saw the tears in her eyes and instantly regretted shouting at her. All of a sudden she seemed very small , "it's… it just…"  
But whatever it was Harry didn't discover. Luna's expression grew closed and withdrawn and she turned tail and ran from the bathroom.  
Harry gazed after her, feeling like the most appalling individual on the face of the planet.  
"Hello Harry", said a second voice, hiccoughing slightly like water in a plughole.  
"Hello Myrtle", Harry grunted, covering his face again.  
"You have been awful, Harry", giggled the ghost, "You know how I like to watch you.  
"what?" said Harry, the truth dawning on him in a sickening flash.  
"Coming in here to touch yourself and then, well, doing it with her. It's like I said to that pretty Chinese girl who's always coming in here to cry - that Harry Potter, he's all grown up these days…"

5\. Moaning Myrtle

"You…", Harry spluttered, beyond fury.  
"Of course", Myrtle giggled balefully, "I was jealous at first. I died a virgin, you know, Cursed for ever never to f-feel the t-t-touch of a b-boy. And If I was alive, I wouldn't mind you touching me Harry."  
"So you told Cho…?"  
"Th-there's no need to sh-shout, Harry", said Myrtle, on the verge of tears herself for a moment, before composing herself and sneering malevolently, "I wouldn't have thought you'd mind, you love that funny blonde girl don't you?"  
"I.. DO.. NOT.. LOVE…", Harry bellowed.  
"Oh yes you do Harry, I'm dead but I'm not blind, I mean, I like watching people's bits best when they're doing it - but I saw your face when you came in her - just like Olive Hornby used to look at her boyfriend before I told him about her rash… oooh she was cross Harry, but she deserved it."  
"Yeah, you make a habit of ruining people's lives don't you?", Harry growled.  
"Oh no, I did you a favour! Now you can tell her how you feel without worrying about that other girl, can't you?"  
"you just don't get it do you?", Harry demanded, shaking his head, "you're too bloody dead."  
Myrtle wailed at him dramatically, and dived between his legs into the toilet bowl, splashing water up the back of his robes and gurgling tearfully in the cistern.  
"You horrid boy Harry", she sobbed beneath him, "lashing out at poor dead myrtle who only had your best interests in mind."  
Her bespectacled head reappeared between his legs and she gazed mournfully up at him.  
"OK, I'm sorry", he mumbled.  
"that's alright." She simpered, "Oh its such a tragedy, we'd have been a great couple."  
'yeah, if you weren't thirty years older than me and transparent…', thought harry, but didn't say it.  
There was a whooshing sound and myrtle re-emerged from the toilet. She had shed her spectral robes and hovered naked before him, one hand playfully caressing her erect nipples with see-through fingers. Harry groaned.  
"I could have given you such pleasure…" she smiled, opening her pale legs so that he could see the ghostly memory of her pussy, "you could have killed that monster before it killed me, I'd have given you such a reward."  
Myrtle drifted forward until she was straddling him, trying to press her insubstantial crotch against the front of his robe.  
"don't, Myrtle." He whispered, but with little conviction. Things were so strange lately, he felt like he had no control over anything. Certainly, he had no control over his penis which, despite the rather blatant weirdness of the situation, was swelling in his pants. Myrtle was quick to notice.  
"you see Harry", she sighed, "I'm still beautiful, even like this. Won't you show it to me? Just once? I'm so alone."  
Wearily, all resistance drummed out of him by the horrors of the day, Harry reached down and pulled out his erection. Myrtle beamed, a tear in her eye, and moved herself onto him, her pubis drifting through his prick until he could see it beneath her spectral pubic hair, stood to attention inside her ghostly vagina.  
"I can almost feel you, Harry", she told him, bringing her hand down to touch herself, vigorously rubbing at her half-visible cunt. Harry copied her, slipping his hand around his enveloped cock and masturbating himself in time with her movements. The ghost seemed to be cumming already, moaning loudly as ectoplasm gushed over her fingers, dripping onto him and vanishing when it touched. In some barely defined way, Harry responded, and soon he too was shooting, watching the arc of his sperm as it flew up into Myrtle's transparent belly and splashed against the door of the cubicle. He drifted out of himself as he shuddered with it, and when his vision returned, he saw that Myrtle's clothes had re-appeared and that she was drifting away from him again.  
"You're thinking about her, aren't you Harry? I don't mind."  
Harry stared at her. Already their strange sex seemed a long time ago.  
"yes. I am."  
"I told you you loved her.", said the ghost with a distant, resigned sadness that reminded Harry how long she'd been haunting the castle, "you should tell her."  
Harry tucked his cock back inside his robes.  
"yes, I should", he said.

6\. Confessions and Kisses

"Luna."  
Harry put his hand out to support himself on the doorframe of Hagrid's Hut.  
"oh hello Harry.", Luna tried to smile, her voice sounding abnormally high as she fought to hide the tears in her huge, vulnerable eyes.  
"Can I sit down", said Harry, indicating the seat beside where she was sprawled.  
"I don't mind", said Luna, trying to sound like she meant it.  
Harry perched awkwardly on the edge of the chair and stared at his knees.  
"I know you didn't… I know you didn't tell Cho.", He said, finally.  
"Good. I know she's your girlfriend, I wouldn't…", Luna began, her voice tailing off.  
Harry looked up at her in horror. how could she have got it so wrong?  
"No…", he started  
"Its OK, I'm sure I'll feel alright in a little while, I always do, you know."  
"Yeah, but, Luna I don't…"  
"Honestly Harry, Its OK", Luna insisted, "you can go."  
Harry shuffled uneasily, suddenly feeling horribly nervous. His leg brushed hers, slightly, and it felt like an enormous thing, a more powerful feeling even than fucking her. She didn't move away at once, but kept her thigh on his. Harry looked around into wide curious eyes that searched him, as though his thoughts were thestrals in darkness that she couldn't quite believe she was seeing.  
"I don't want to go.", Harry's voice was deep and urgent, "'cause I… I think I, you know, love you or something."  
As confessions of love went, it wasn't up to much, but all the same, Harry didn't expect her reaction. She held his stare for a few seconds and then, utterly, overwhelmingly, she started to laugh. His jaw dropped. She was shaking all over, her little nose crinkled, tears streaming freely from her eyes.  
And then, perplexingly, unaccountably she was falling towards him, lips pursed over her laughs and then her face was inches from his and then they were kissing. Kissing long, at once firm and gentle, her tongue darting into his mouth like a serpent's. Her wet hot cheeks rubbing his as she trailed her mouth from his lips to his neck. He shivered as she suckled at his skin, her hands roaming over his body, occasionally meeting his as he followed suit. When they met, their fingers entwined, the cold lust sweat on their palms making their skin sticky and clinging.   
Harry eased a hand into her robes, worshiping her skin, groping and stroking upward, on her belly, her ribcage until his hand slipped under the wire frame of her muggle bra and cupped her soft, swelling breast, her spike of a nipple that strained into his palm like the most exquisitely delicate thing he could imagine.   
Luna giggled at his touch and drew back from him to enjoy his clumsy affections, gazing into his green eyes with a girlish delight that cleft his melting heart. With hurried, unaffected movements she reached behind and under her robe to snap open the clasp, then she took the hem of her uniform and pulled the whole lot, bra and all, over her head so that she was topless before him. He stared at her as if for the first time, not singling out any part of her, not gawping, but just taking the moment to gaze on the beauty of her body. The crinkle of skin where her arm met the top of her breast. The line of her neck describing a perfect curve from her jawline to her shoulder. The pink, flushed circles around her erect and eager nipples. Her midriff - a plane so pale and tender that he longed to feel his own body against it.  
'You're beautiful.', he said, meaning it, 'You're so beautiful I can't believe how beautiful you are.'  
'You are an idiot Harry', Luna told him, the edge of her mouth curling wickedly. 'Take your top off.'  
Harry, in that moment, finally felt like he understood a girl. She wasn't mysterious or different, but just like him. He thought how much they shared - the deaths of their parents, the way the whole school treated them like mad people and, more important than any of that, this laugh, this smile, this naked want of each other. He took his top off.  
'That's better' she said, reaching out a hand to stroke the shallow between his nipples and hooking her index finger into the waistband of his trousers, 'you know, Harry, its funny, but I don't really think when we had sex before it counted. I mean, I wanted you to do it to me, really, but now, well, its like when Hobnailed Hustor the half troll of Hungerford met Juliessa the Giantess…'  
'What?', Harry said, taken by surprise.  
'You know', Luna shrugged, causing her breasts to quiver unbearably as they lifted then settled again, 'It was in last month's Quibbler - "The Forbidden Love of Magical Misfits"… didn't you read it?'  
Harry tore his gaze from her nipples,  
'Yeah, I… think so.'  
'Well you see what I mean then.'  
Luna's gave him a searching look, which Harry met evenly. He couldn't remember the story, but he knew what she meant all the same.  
'Yeah.', he said, ''course.'  
For a second, their hunger was calmed. They hugged each other tenderly, Luna's dirty blonde hair swamping Harry's face as their bodies pressed close, her tits flattened against him.   
'Do you want me?', Luna asked him in a whisper.  
'I want you.'  
'Because you love me?'  
'Because I love you.', Harry pulled away from her, there was a sadness in her request that he thought he recognised.  
'Do you love me?', he asked, brushing her forelock over her shoulder.  
'I'm…', she faltered.  
'It's alright, I understand… I think.'  
'I'm scared to love you, but I think I do, you know.'  
Harry remembered that flash of green light, his mother's pleas, his father's panic. Luna was like the opposite of a dementor - she brought out all this emotion in him, but she didn't steal it, didn't suck it cruelly from him, she caressed it, held it, helped. And that was it, what he found in her, the fact that he did the same to her. He felt like a grown up, remembering - not a child, reliving. And she'd done that, he was doing it to her. It was love and it was sex and terror and pleasure and all the other feelings that he didn't know how to name. He placed his hand over her breast again and met her lips as she moved with him. The calm was over and Harry hardly had time to gather his breath before they were horizontal, tearing at each other's remaining clothes.  
She freed his cock as he yanked down her knickers, their genitals exposed to each other and the air with a suddenness that surprised them both. Before he knew what he was doing he had penetrated her, pushed his erection deep into her warm wet sex, her swollen lips collapsing around his shaft and gripping it snugly. Luna grabbed at his buttocks, pulling him hard into her for a brief, desperate clinch.   
Harry though, was not so eager for that part as he had been and after a moment inside her he pulled out again, her moisture glistening on his thick shaft and rude glans. Luna, puzzled, brought herself up onto her elbows just in time to see Harry bowing over her, sucking her nipples into his mouth, circling them with his tongue as his hand went between her legs and his forefinger slipped into the space his penis had just vacated. Partly because of the swelling of her cunt, partly because of how wet she was but mostly because of some other sense that he couldn't explain - Harry knew she was much more turned on than she'd been before.  
She sighed a peculiarly breathless sigh that seemed to come right from her pussy as Harry pushed a second finger inside her, stroking the upper side of her vagina. He trailed his mouth over her belly, sinking his tongue into her navel as he passed, then pulled back, easing his fingers out of her cunt and pushing her thighs wide apart, trailing her lubrication over the valley to the side of her vulva and causing creases to form where her torso met her legs. Her hot smell met his nose as he leaned into her pussy. As he exhaled, his breath caressed her and she groaned lightly, her neck straining as though to distance her rational brain from the gaping need of her red, open cunt.  
Harry teased her at first, pecking the apex of her thigh with kisses, moving inward then stopping just before he allowed his mouth to meet her pussy full on. Soon though, Luna was pushing her sex up at him, swiveling her hips to meet his mouth, so in tune with him that she was almost predicting his teases, finding his lips with hers so that he couldn't avoid them. Giving in, he stuck out his tongue, started at the very bottom of her slit and drew it up, dipping the tip inside her then continuing until it flicked over her clitoris provoking a twitching jerk from his lover that left his head clamped between her legs. With his hands he pushed them open again and moved back down, not stopping where her gash did but allowing his tongue to burrow over her perineum and onto her anus.  
Luna wailed, biting her bottom lip but unable to suppress the sound as he rimmed her briefly before returning to her clit. With one hand he felt out her arsehole again and pushed in the tip of one finger, as her sphincter spasmed around it. Faster now, he concentrated his licking on the hood of her clitoris following the thrashing of her body, clutching her hip with one arm while the other hand worked at her arse. God, the taste of her was overpowering. Late night dormitory discussions about tuna fish and old cheese were exposed as the schoolboy fictions they were, it didn't taste like anything except itself, like the distillation of the very act, an essence of fucking. Stray pubic hairs lodged in his teeth and tickled his nose, but that too was wondrous and delightful. His cock was harder than he'd ever known it and he felt every wave of pleasure that he gave her as if it were his own, like a long, spunkless orgasm that made him writhe between her legs as though they were actually screwing. Nothing existed except Luna and her cunt, the flavour of it, the love of it. She screamed as he clamped his lips over her clitoris and sucked. Her arsehole clenched, her body rocked and her orgasm washed over him. He was coming too, but the sperm seemed to come from them both, dribbling from his dick as he finally left her vagina and clambered onto her, pressing his drenched mouth against hers, sharing the taste with her as they kissed long, lingering and soft.  
'That was the best thing ever!' Luna stammered when they parted, limp in his arms like a rag, her chest and face flushed scarlet.  
'Have you…', Harry panted, 'Got your wand?'  
'Yeah', Luna smiled, reaching for it.  
'Then it isn't over yet.'  
In a trice, Luna had performed her rejuvenation charm, the red light streaming from the semen Harry had released, the powerful energy refilling his cock with blood and his heart with lust. Harry watched Luna as it happened and was surprised to see that an offshoot of light had connected the tip of his prick with the opening of her cunt - it seemed she had indeed been the true source of his pleasure. She shuddered as her own orgasm was returned to her, her breathing quickening into an animal pant.  
'Quick', she gasped, 'while its still happening, fuck me.'  
Harry responded at once, taking her legs beneath her kneecaps and forcing them apart and backwards so that her vulva spread open beneath him.   
'Hurry.', she demanded, as he clenched his buttocks, found his angle and thrust his erection home. There was a flash of light as his glans met her labia and they both seemed to go at once into the most intense and consuming feeling that either of them had ever imagined.   
Like buoys adrift they rode the waves of their cumming. Harry jerking inside her with every thrust, Luna clutching at him, clawing his back with her hands and his arse with her heels. Her nipples strained up at him, giving little shocks of magic when he brushed them. Her mouth opened to his as he kissed her, his tongue lashing at hers madly. Where they were joined, his thick heavy penis plunged into her like a spoon through jelly, almost emerging completely on each stroke, his balls slapping at the crack of her bottom as he powered back inside, filling her entirely. She overflowed with their juices, the smell and the touch become like a total sensual experience, Harry felt he could see it, a deep magical colour all around them, hear it, a low sonorous note that vibrated in his gut.  
He let his chin fall into her neck as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from exploding. Their upper bodies became almost motionless, as just their hips continued, moving in perfect sync, as though they were two lost souls entirely at the mercy of their animal parts, his hard cock, her hungry cunt, each thrust like they were trying to break through completely into each other, she was in him every bit as much as he was in her.  
'Har-ry… got to… break… too… much', Luna struggled.  
He didn't stop at once, he couldn't, but slowly their speed decreased and the spasms became less frequent. Soon they were in a sort of silence, a beach after a hurricane, the slosh of his dick through her wetness like a stopping clock measuring his withdrawal. After a minute or two they stopped cumming and though he was still fully erect, Harry was able to force his hand down to his cock's base and pull himself gently out of her, her lips closing slowly after him as a trickle of cum flowed over her anus.

7\. Aftermath

For maybe half an hour they lay beside each other, staring into each other's eyes, their fingers occasionally straying back to each other's genitals. His fingers lovingly exploring her flesh, teasing the hood of her clit, probing the entrance of her vagina; hers tugging on his foreskin playfully or gripping his shaft for a moment or gently stroking the tip.  
'You're still hard.', Luna said, breaking the silence.  
'You're still wet.', Harry told her, easing his finger back inside her.  
Luna giggled and sighed.  
'We could do anything…', she murmured, 'Do you want me to suck you?'  
'If you want.', Harry told her, 'Whatever you want.'  
'Or…', Luna turned her head and gazed at the ceiling, idly brushing her hand through her pubic hair and meeting Harry's, entwining her fingers with his, 'you could put it up my bum, we haven't done that yet.'  
'Do you want to do that?', Said Harry, learning that he couldn't be taken aback every time Luna said something so outrageous - it was part of why he loved her, 'I think most girls don't like to.'  
'Oh no. According to the Quibbler, it’s a lovely experience, Jennifer Hi-Jinx says that she always does it, with the right lubrication spell of course.'  
'Who's Jennifer Hi-Jinx', Harry asked.  
'She runs the sex shop in Knockturn Alley - you know, they sell all those instant lover powders and auto-transfiguring dildos, she writes a column for Daddy's magazine.'  
'Well… she'd know, I s'pose.'   
'Oh Harry, I just never want to stop doing this stuff with you, before, it was like we were one person.'  
'yeah it was.'  
'And I want us to do everything.'  
She seemed to have made her mind up. Arching her back she forced herself into a sitting position, then shuffled around until she was on all fours, her perfectly round buttocks held aloft behind her. She cupped her hands and rested her chin on them, then pushed her legs apart so that her buttocks parted too, exposing her natal cleft from her spine to her pubic mound.  
Harry stretched out his head and kissed her mouth before clambering round until her was knelt behind her.  
'You can use my wand.', said Luna as he gazed, enraptured by the little puckered hole above her twat. She clenched as a cold breeze drifted over her and he could see the muscles contracting.  
'Wand?', he managed, noticing that she was holding it out to him over her shoulder.  
'For the lubrication spell!'  
'Don't know one.'  
Luna giggled  
'Just point it at my bumhole and say "Vaselus non obstructum", then do the same to your penis.'  
Harry did as he was told, surprised by how easy it was to use her wand. It felt comfortable in his hand, like his own had felt when it had 'chosen' him in Ollivanders. That almost never happened with someone else's.  
'Vaselus non Obstructum!', he said, causing what looked, and fell, like an electric blue snowflake to fall from the tip of his wand and drift languidly down to her sphincter. When it touched, it dissolved in precisely the way an actual snowflake does, shrinking away to nothing in half a second, leaving her anus glistening with oily moisture. He did the same to his erect cock. The snowflake was a bright lime green this time and as the lubricant coated him, he felt a wintry chill pass over him, like being by the fire when the wind howls outside.   
'Oh it is lovely!', exclaimed Luna, putting back a hand and stroking her anus with a long finger, slipping the end inside herself, as though to test it, 'do me, Harry.'  
It was odd, thought Harry, that this act should feel so comfortable and easy. It was as though Luna's consent to it was proof of her need for him. He knew he'd love her as much if the idea disgusted her, but he understood that she wanted to share every part of her. For all her weirdness and eccentricity she had none of that 'feminine mystique' that made Cho so difficult to talk to. Luna didn't want to keep her secrets, she wanted to share every inch of herself with him. He doubted Jennifer Hi-Jinx meant anything of the sort - but 'lovely' was the right word.  
Ever so slowly he pressed his cock into her arse. The spell was a good one and there was no resistance, he glided into her. And though the grip was as tight as schoolboy talk had promised, there was no sense that he was forcing himself into her, her body accepted him fully.  
When he reached his limit, his thick, red shaft poking rudely from her backside, his hips close enough to feel the heat from her hot, sticky bottom, he just held himself there, feeling every flutter of her rectum on his dick.  
Slowly, he leant forward and hugged her from behind, wrapping his forearms under her tits and squeezing her pale back into his chest. He tried a few thrusts, but soon returned to stillness. Every part of his skin was electric, warm and cold at the same time. He could feel every strand of hair against his lips.   
Like a felled tree they dropped to their sides, his penis still embedded in her bottom as they curled into a foetal pose, as close to one another as two people could possibly be. He curled his free hand between her legs and stroked softly at her vagina while her arsehole milked his cock. This time, when they came, there was barely a movement from either of them. It covered them like a blanket as Harry's spunk pulsed into her colon, warming her from the inside and bathing them both in the narcotic afterglow of sex in love.  
A long while later, as Harry finally pulled his limp penis from her bum. Luna turned and smiled at him. He pushed the hair from her eyes.  
'Famous Harry Potter.', she named him, a glow in her eyes and smiling mouth.  
'So they say.'  
'It would be the story of the year, what we just did.'  
Panic flared in Harry's eyes  
'But… you can't…'  
Luna's big eyes seemed to dance away to wherever it was they went when she was at her dreamiest.  
'I could probably send an owl in time for the next edition…'  
'Luna! You…', her eyes came back, he met them, 'are joking.'  
'Of course I'm joking, I'm not mad you know.'  
'No', said Harry, 'No you're not.'  
There was a long pause.  
'well maybe a bit.', said Harry.


End file.
